


brevity is the soul of wit

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	brevity is the soul of wit

Harry put his penis in Draco's butthole.


End file.
